Día Libre 2
by silvereagle21
Summary: Pequeña secuela. Ash en cama con fiebre, May cuidandolo y otro artículo hablando sobre el amor... ahora es el turno de May de reflexionar sobre estos temas.


**Bien... he desaparecido por mucho tiempo y como esto me llego de la nada me decidí a plasmarlo y publicarlo antes de arrepentirme por lo que podría haber algo que quizas no me guste, pero se los comparto.**

**Es un digamos pequeña secuela de mi trabajo anterior "Día Libre" así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Para evitar demandas por derechos de autor saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados.**

* * *

**DIA LIBRE 2**

No había razones para pensar que las cosas fueran a ser diferentes, o al menos eso pensaba el azabeche. Se encontraba mirando el blanco y frio techo de su habitación mientras trataba de buscar figuras en este, era lo mejor que había que hacer luego de estar horas enteras sin hacer nada dentro de su habitación.

Se preguntaba la razón exacta para estar así y esta le llegaba de inmediato, mirando como practicaban May y Dawn un pequeño ensayo para algún concurso, ambas usaron un rayo hielo en conjunto, Glaceon y Buneary… pero ninguna predijo que el ego que de alguna manera pudieron adquirir de él las hizo desincronizar ataques y lejos de ser una exhibición tenían una batalla. El resultado fue un enorme rayo hielo fuera de control que impacto sobre de él y lo tuvo al borde la hipotermia. Gracias a eso el diagnostico era pasar 4 días en cama combatiendo la fiebre, de los cuales habían pasado 2 y no soportaba más.

―¿Puedo?― preguntaba Dawn con cierta pena.

―Estoy en cama, no veo por qué no― respondía con cierto sarcasmo.

―De verdad lo siento Ash, no era nuestra intención― giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, no les había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente y eso se debía a que después de atacarlo, pelearon por ver quien tuvo la culpa lejos de ayudarlo ―Que puedo hacer para que me perdones― le decía al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en la frente ―¡Estas ardiendo!―inmediatamente buscaba el termómetro en la mesa de noche.

―Enserio… así que por eso es que veo la cara del profesor Oak en el techo, y yo creyendo que era una mancha― continuaba diciendo mientras la peliazul le colocaba el termómetro en la boca, poco después de eso tomo un pañuelo y lo mojo un poco. La observo, pese a tener un guardarropa extenso, le tenía aprecio a la ropa de viaje que uso cuando estaba con él, un pensamiento le vino a la mente pero era seguramente debido a la alta temperatura que comenzaba a delirar ―Alguna vez te dije que tu falda es demasiado corta.

Dawn se incorporó de golpe al tiempo que se giraba tratando de cubrirse las piernas… aunque después cayó en cuenta que era Ash quien se lo decía. Se acercó a él para tomar el termómetro y ver que tenía 38.5, una temperatura algo elevada.

―Estas delirando Ash― le decía al tiempo que le colocaba el trapo húmedo en la frente, tras esto le acariciaba una mejilla y sin poder contenerse le daba un abrazo ―De verdad lo siento Ash, cuidare de ti todo el tiempo si es necesario, no te preocupes.

―Es cuando más me preocupo― le decía con una sonrisa a lo cual ella se sonrojaba.

―Hice galletas y ya que me estás hablando ahora si podre dártelas le decía al tiempo que le mostraba un pequeño pañuelo con un listón.

―Preferiría algo de helado― le contestaba con sinceridad.

―Bueno… creo que puedo ir por un poco, tan solo espera.

―No, Dawn…― muy tarde, la chica había desaparecido, no se sentía con mucha fuerza así que no alzo la voz, un pequeño ruido de la puerta moviéndose le hizo creer que la peliazul había regresado ―¿Desististe de ir por helado?

―Soy yo― la voz diferente hizo que girara su cabeza, May estaba parada a un lado de la puerta con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, aun vestía el mismo atuendo que cuando viajo hacia Jotho.

―Hace tiempo que no te veo― le comentaba, aunque sabía que en realidad él no había querido dirigirles la palabra, había planeado ir con todos al nuevo parque temático abierto en Ciudad Verde pero el accidente hizo que el no pudiera ir, había ganado entradas para todos y el plan se fue al caño con lo sucedido, el resultado fue que después de insistir en que estaría bien los demás se fueron incluida su madre (la cual se negaba a dejarlo solo) mientras que May y Dawn se quedaron para cuidarlo tratando de remediar su error.

―Pensé que no querías verme― le contestaba con sinceridad, el miro su semblante.

―Quieres pasarme las galletas, tengo hambre― May se acercó y después de desenvolver las galletas le dio una, con algo de esfuerzo de la comió ―Lo que temía, están muy dulces.

Miro a May la cual estaba muy callada, estaba por decir algo cuando entro por la puerta Dawn con un bote de helado y algo agitada.

―Hablo mi madre, al parecer esta en Ciudad Verde y me busca― se mordió el labio mirando a Ash.

―Ve, estaré bien, solo estoy con fiebre― le decía el a su amiga.

―Te prometo que regresare a vigilarte las 24 horas del día, no te dejare solo― le decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

―Dawn… me ahorcas― la chica se separó con cierta pena, le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo a May ―Cuidalo mucho― tras lo cual, salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo de la casa.

May había observado esos gestos con cierta amargura, desde aquel día en que el chico le había preguntado tantas cosas se había despertado una tendencia en ella a ser más cercana al entrenador, pero Dawn había pasado más tiempo junto de Ash de manera sorpresiva y se sentía desplazada.

―Gracias por el hielo.

―Ash te juro que no fue mi intención, lo juro no sé qué paso y... ― Ash la callo con un gesto.

―Me refería al té helado que has dejado en mi mesa las últimas noches― le decía mientras señalaba un vaso sin nada en la mesa de noche.

―¿Cómo sabes que era yo?―le preguntaba sorprendida.

―Porque eres la única que entra en la noche― la respuesta de Ash hizo que se sonrojara, entraba a escondidas en la noche para vigilarlo, se iba después de un tiempo y le dejaba una té helado por si tenía mucho calor, sabía que Ash tenía hambre a todas horas.

―Creí que no te habías percatado― entraba a escondidas porque Dawn había monopolizado el cuidado del entrenador ―Tampoco quería despertarte.

―Bueno, he pasado 48 horas aquí así que puedo dormir a la hora que quiera, no necesariamente de noche.

Lo observo con detenimiento, parecía que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar porque el rubor de sus mejillas disminuía, se sentía algo incomoda y justo cuando estaba por decir algo su amigo la interrumpió.

―Dawn es linda… ¿vas a algún lado?― se había levantado de la nada, un impulso.

―Iré a ver si hay algo para comer, o si será necesario ordenar algo― decía de manera cortante, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, los últimos días había estado muy irritable.

Dejo la habitación de Ash y bajo, era obvio que tendrían que ordenar comida, el día anterior había acordado con Dawn que una iría a conseguir las cosas para hacer sopa mientras otra cuidaba de Ash. Con Dawn fuera, no podía dejar solo al entrenador.

Se sentó en el sofá y miro el cumulo de libros y revistas, recogió todo y comenzó a acomodar un poco buscando despejar sus ideas, acomodando las revistas noto que había dos que eran bastante extrañas "Amor para principiantes" decía una de ellas, decidió hojearla un poco y noto que las preguntas que hacía poco tiempo Ash le había formulado se encontraban ahí.

_Así que de aquí vino todo _pensó para sí misma, dejo de lado esa y hojeo la otra.

_Debido al enorme éxito de nuestro número del mes anterior hemos decidido que no solo los hombres necesitamos consejos con el amor, también las chicas lo necesitan y por ello dedicamos este número a ustedes, más consientes pero con dudas más grandes aún._

―Suena interesante― se dirigió al sofá y se sentó para tener una mejor lectura.

_Es sabido que una mujer tiende a prestar más atención a lo que llama "señas de amor", algunas las buscan otras las encuentras y muchas otras las ignoran, pero en definitiva, tienen presente la palabra amor._

_Pero aquí es donde surge un problema, es como si ustedes decidieran cuando enamorarse y cuando no, olvidan que es un proceso que se da y origina de manera espontánea y no que ustedes puedan determinar cuando sucede, en resumen, padecen el mismo problema que un hombre ¿Cómo saber que se está enamorado?_

―Bastante absurdo.

_Basta con pedirle que trate de pensar en aquellos que lo rodean solo como pequeño ejercicio y haga a un lado las cuestiones superficiales._

Sentía como si eso le restara razón al ejercicio, era obvio que no debía fijarse en cosas superficiales.

_Ahora, piense si alguno ha tratado de conquistarla… en su mayoría los gestos de cortejo tienden a presentarse de manera frecuente y en su mayoría falsamente._

Eso la sorprendía bastante, era como si le estuvieran mencionando que desconfiara de todos.

_No pretendemos que con esto desconfíe de cualquier intento de cortejo, en su mayoría no pertenecen a la naturaleza de quien los utiliza, por ello es recomendable aceptarlos con cautela, en su mayoría en una cita es donde se descubre quien es sincero y quien no._

Eso la hizo pensar bastante, continuamente había chicos que le pedían una cita en su ciudad natal, pero ella los rechazaba, no por feos sino que no le llamaban la atención, los intentos no la impresionaban aunado a que sus viajes eran de mayor importancia, Drew era el único que se podría decir la cortejaba, aunque a veces su actitud le molestaba este siempre se presentaba con una rosa, además en el fondo no era mala persona y la ayudaba en ocasiones.

Pero se sintió tonta pensando en él, si la avergonzaban un poco los gestos del peliverde hacia ella, pero más que nada porque su naturaleza así era y en otras más porque había quien los observaba.

Pero como tal no había tenido citas, a no ser que perderse contara como una, fue entonces cuando recordó que el pequeño paseo con Ash podría contabilizarse como cita, ella misma había abierto esa opción. Pero él no había tenido esa intención y ni siquiera se podía considerar que había intentado que fuera así.

_Debe recordar que el amor no es algo que se presente de manera inmediata, el amor es como una rosa, debe cultivarse y cuidarse, alimentarse, por lo que le podría sorprender si le presta atención a los pequeños detalles, está en el siglo XXI recuerde que no hay razón para que usted no pueda conquistar a esa persona especial._

Estaba sorprendida por el tipo de lectura de Ash, boto la revista pero las hojas saltaron a un pequeño cuestionario que llamo su atención.

_¿Hay algo en su personalidad que le cause admiración?_

_¿Es esto lo único que llama su atención?_

_¿Puede ver defectos?_

―Es extraño que alguien en serio necesite de eso… bueno, es Ash después de todo― estaba por recoger la revista cuando el nombre del entrenador se colocó en la pregunta.

Desde luego que había cosas que admirar del joven entrenador, su determinación era lo que más destacaba, de hecho podría decirse que ella la había adquirido de él, su dedicación por los pokemon era grande y el sentido de amistad y lealtad que denotaba eran justamente admirables, recordó que la razón por la que se decidió a viajar y adentrarse en el mundo pokemon fue precisamente porque la dedicación de Ash con pikachu en ese momento la asombro.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que a pesar de eso, Ash tenía muchas más cosas, era un glotón, confiado y a veces arrogante pero también era inocente y a veces tierno como en aquella cita.

Dejo caer la revista cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente la tomo y miro una pregunta más.

_¿Le incomoda la relación de otras chicas con él?_

Ella misma había admitido para sí, sentirse desplazada y le irritaban las muestras afectuosas de Dawn, agito la cabeza como pensando que se estaba enfermando, nunca jamás había pensado en Ash de esa forma.

¿Entonces por qué te puso nerviosa? ahora su subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada… seguramente estaba confundida por esa faceta del entrenador que no había visto, estaba dispuesta a desmentirse y aprovecharía que nadie estaba cerca, tomo el teléfono de la casa y ordeno 4 órdenes de hamburguesas con papas dobles, tuvo que esperar cerca de 40 minutos que se le hicieron eternos.

Se paseaba de un lado hacia otro mirando esa revista y deseando no haberla ojeado, cuando la comida llegó no tuvo más que hacer preparativos y dirigirse con una bandeja enorme hacia la habitación de Ash. Al entrar vio al joven mirando la mitad del listón que habían ganado juntos.

―Es mi amuleto lo sabías― le decía el joven.

―Ordene hamburguesas― le decía al tiempo que dejaba la charola en la mesa de noche para pasarle su plato con un vaso de agua.

―Genial, ya comenzaba a odiar la sopa― decía al tiempo que daba una gran mordida a la hamburguesa ―Es bueno que te hayas quedado tu― su corazón palpito con fuerza al escuchar esto ―No es que Dawn sea mala pero me asfixia un poco tanto cuidado.

―¿Qué piensas de mí? ― soltó de golpe.

Su pregunta seguramente fue extraña porque dejo la hamburguesa de lado para mirarla fijamente, la ponía nerviosa esto.

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―Solo es curiosidad.

―Eres una buena coordinadora y una gran entrenadora…

―No me refiero a eso Ash― le cortaba, sabía que esa sería su respuesta ―¿Qué opinas de mi como mujer?

Ash casi se atraganta al escuchar su pregunta y la miraba con una mirada confundida.

―May… acaso Drew…

―¡Por que eres así Ash! ― le reclamaba alzando la voz ―Hace poco dijiste que Dawn era linda ¿Por qué no puedes decir lo mismo de mí? ― se había levantado de la silla y tenía a Ash bastante sorprendido.

―Escuche decir a un chico que Dawn es linda y me llamaba ciego por no salir con ella, iba a preguntarte si estaba mal que yo no mencionara eso, pero te fuiste― ahora se sentía como una tonta, comenzó a comer con los colores aun en su rostro ―Dawn es linda… creo, pero tú también lo eres… la verdad no me siento cómodo diciendo esas cosa.

―¿Y por qué ibas a preguntarme eso?

―Porque me siento a gusto contigo hablando de esto a pesar de todo― lo que aparentemente no tenía más sentido para Ash quien seguía comiendo, lo tenía para ella, otra vez estaba sintiéndose nerviosa con Ash, aunque tal vez se debía a que se había puesto ella misma en ridículo ―No sé a qué te refieres con lo que me preguntas pero, eres una buena chica.

―¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? ― no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando eso.

―Bueno… si es hacer algo parecido a lo de la última vez… desde luego―tenía el leve presentimiento de que Ash ni siquiera se había percatado de la verdadera intención de sus palabras pero era justamente eso lo que adoraba de él.

Dejo de lado el plato con la hamburguesa casi intacta y se sentó en la cama y comenzó a decirle.

―Me tomarías de la mano, veríamos una película juntos, comerías malteada y helado conmigo, me llevarías a ver tiendas y todas esas cosas… ¿harías todo eso?.

―May, estas actuando muy raro sabes.

―Creo que el raro eres tú, teniendo esas revistas― pareció que todo cobraba sentido para él porque comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

―Eres la tercera persona que me cuestiona por eso― ella no comprendía ―Misty y Dawn me hicieron preguntas más raras pero todas tenían que ver con esa revista.

―¿De que estas hablando?

―Cuando fuimos al centro de ciudad verde, vi esa revista y me detuve a hojearla por el artículo sobre una región nueva… Unova o algo así parecía decir decidí comprarla para leerla bien.

―Así que era eso…― contestaba algo un poco desubicada, no le prestó atención al resto de la revista.

―Gracias a ti soy un poco más consiente de estos temas― le decía rascándose la mejilla ―Tendría una cita contigo si prometes no lanzarme otro rayo hielo.

Eso le provoco una pequeña risa, después de todo Ash era único.

Decidió comer y platicar de otras cosas con Ash, le alegraba que él ya no estuviera molesto, hablaron de muchas cosas incluso la reto a vencerlo en un juego de video donde se notaba en ambos un espíritu competitivo. Tardaron así bastante tiempo tras el cual el joven entrenador y su maestro cayo dormido por el cansancio, aun no se recuperaba del todo.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de él mirándolo dormir, observo como comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, no tardarían en llegar los demás.

―Me gustaría tener esa cita contigo, pero una real, seguro es divertido.

Se escucharon pasos en la planta de abajo, y muchas voces, miro por última vez al entrenador y bajo a ver al resto. No pudo ver que Ash habría un ojo para verla irse.

La noche era fresca y todos en la casa dormían plácidamente, todos menos una persona, May se incorporó para repetir el ritual de todas las noches, bajo a preparar un poco de té helado con una sonrisa en el rostro después de todo ese día no había sido tan malo, poco a poco concia al entrenador o más bien al chico detrás del entrenador. Subió a dejar la bebida y la deposito en la mesa de noche donde con anterioridad había estado la bandeja.

―Solo si prometes enseñarme más sobre las citas― esas palabras la hicieron casi tirar el vaso, Ash estaba despierto ―No sé nada sobre eso y…

―Ash, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, pero siempre has hecho eso― le decía al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de continuar ―Esa nueva región, piensas ir hacia allá ¿verdad?

―Desde luego, debe de haber cientos de nuevos pokemon y… ¿Te sucede algo May?― le decía al ver su rostro melancólico.

―Es solo que volverás a irte y yo me había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo contigo― se sorprendió a si misma por su sinceridad, Ash solo la miro y después sonrió.

―No vuelvan a congelarme y pasaremos más tiempo haciendo cosas que aquí sentados― le asintió con una sonrisa ―podrías pasarme el té.

Ella se acercó para poder darle el té en las manos.

―También es mi amuleto, pero quisiera poder darte más suerte que eso― acto seguido le planto un pequeño beso en los labios al entrenador que se quedó atónito, sin decir más salió de la habitación.

―¿Qué fue eso? ― se preguntaba Ash ―Creo que me volvió a dar fiebre― pero miro el termómetro que había usado poco antes de que entrara May ―37…

Al entrar en la habitación compartida su corazón latía muy fuerte, se tocó los labios y se volvió a sonrojar.

―Me gusta ese tonto amante de los pokemon.

* * *

**Espero lo disfruten, hay otra secuela cocinandose, lamento que sea en este formato pero sucede que los one-shot me resultan más faciles, no los dejo en el olvido por trabajo, ya que se concluyen solos.**

**Me despido esperando verlos en en comentarios.**


End file.
